As is illustrated in FIG. 1, a finite insurance policy includes a financial funding layer 13 and a risk transfer layer 14. As is illustrated in FIG. 1, the tenor of such a finite layer 1 includes a defined number of calculation periods stretching from inception 111 to maturity 112. In FIG. 1, five calculation periods of one year each are indicated on the horizontal time axis 11. On the vertical financial axis 12, the financial funding layer 13 extends to aggregate funding amount 18, which is the sum of the fixed funding amounts 15 of each calculation period. Additionally, the finite layer 1 includes a risk transfer layer 12. For risks covered by the risk transfer layer 12, the insured pays a risk transfer premium per calculation period. Both fixed funding and risk transfer premium add up to one premium amount per calculation period. Regardless of insured losses 16 in a calculation period, the known methods for managing the financial funding of a finite insurance policy require the insured to pay the same fixed premium for every calculation period as a fixed amount of the financial funding of the insurance. Consequently, the insured pays the same premium for a financially beneficial year with no or only small losses as for a financially unbeneficial year with high losses. On the other hand, the insurer receives the same premium from an insured regardless of whether or not insurance payments for insured losses need to be paid by the insurer to the insured in the calculation period.